


Becoming

by Eclipsedv8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsedv8/pseuds/Eclipsedv8
Summary: Augments are made, not born.





	Becoming

You are just three years old when the men in suits come to take you away. Your mommy tells you to go with them and not fuss, but you do not like them, and they do nothing to put you at ease. They do not speak on the drive to an ugly, square, concrete building, or on the walk to a cold, white, sterile room inside, where they hand you over to men in white coats.  
These men do not speak as they inject you with things that burn like fire, or when they put you in a big machine, the pain of which is indescribable. You scream, you cry, you beg for your mommy. They just watch.  
And when they finally take you out of the machine, you know that you are different, but you aren’t sure how.  
They put you in another room with a bunch of other kids, all older than you. You ask when your mommy will come to get you, but the men don’t answer. One of the other kids, a dark, fierce-eyed boy of about twelve, says your mommy isn’t coming at all.  
But it’ll be ok, he says. Because we’re your family now. He turns out to be right, on all three counts.  
But you never cry again.


End file.
